reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva in Peril
is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Eva Cortes is a prostitute in Casa Madrugada owned by a man named Mario Alcalde. When the player comes across these Strangers, Mario is beating Eva for what would appear to be no evident reason. Once the player intervenes, an offer of $200 to buy her freedom is presented. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before these Strangers will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Landon Ricketts mission: "Lucky in Love" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Intervene and stop Mario from beating Eva. *Pay Mario $200 for her freedom. *After a few days, ride to Las Hermanas and locate Eva. *Inquire with the nun praying at the altar for information regarding Eva's whereabouts. *Ride to Sepulcro. *Confront Mario in the graveyard. Mission Details First off, make sure to not kill Mario. If you do, Eva will run away in fear. Give Mario the $200. After Mario accepts the payment, Eva will thank the player and make her escape to Las Hermanas, a church just southwest of the player's current position. The quest will then inform the player to check in on her after a few days. Once sufficient time has passed (a day or two), a purple circle will appear around Las Hermanas. Upon arrival, continue to the end of the church and speak with the nun praying inside the church. She will confirm that Eva ran off with someone and they were headed to Sepulcro. Approach Mario and a cutscene will begin. Mario is digging Eva back out of a shallow grave but offers no explanation for this. He exclaims that he didn't kill her and that he only hit her, offering a possible explanation that he may have simply hit her too hard this time. Marston then asks whether he will get his money back before or after he kills Mario. A duel will ensue. Be warned: Mario is pretty handy with a pistol, you will need close to 100% on your gauge to defeat him. Disarming Mario during the duel is not possible and will end with the player's death. By checking "Strangers" under the stats tab, it will inform you that Mario killed Eva in a drunken rage. After having killed Mario, loot his dead body, and you will recover your $200, as well as an added $5-8 along with positive Honor and Fame. All values will be halved if played on Game of the Year edition's Hardcore Mode. The money that has to be given to Mario will still be $200, but after killing him and looting his corpse Marston will only get $103 to $105 Trivia *If you walk away at the first encounter, you will fail the mission and have to restart it at a later time. If you kill Mario at the first encounter, the mission will fail. However, Eva and Mario will respawn at the same location several game days later, allowing you to complete the mission. *If you pull a gun in the church, the nun may get up and walk away and you will fail the mission. *If you aim a weapon at (or kill) Mario in Sepulcro before the cutscene occurs, the mission will fail and you will have to restart it at a later time. *You cannot defeat Mario by disarming him in the duel. *If you frighten Eva after buying her freedom (i.e. firing your weapon anywhere) you will fail the mission. *You cannot kill Mario by quick-drawing (drawing your gun before the 'Draw' icon shows). *Similar to "Water and Honesty" you get your money back, and more, at the end of the mission (only if you pay Clyde Evans.) * The name of the cemetery in which you confront Mario is called El Sepulcro, a possible reference to Los Sepulcros, the cemetery featured in another Rockstar game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Glitches *There has been an occasion where two Evas spawn. They will get attacked by wolves , and when one of them dies, the mission fails, saying that Eva is angry that you attacked Mario . *On occasion, Eva will spawn twice, and even in the cutscene. One will go and one will stay. * Sometimes, after paying Mario , the player can walk to the front of the building to see Mario threatening Eva with a knife. Any actions towards stopping Mario will fail the mission. * Assaulting (even lassoing) any of the residents of Casa Madrugada will cause a mission fail message to appear. However, Eva 's location will appear in Las Hermanas a few days later as normal. *Sometimes in the duel with Mario, a bush can obstruct the player's view of Mario . * Rarely, Eva will be standing on her grave when Mario is digging out her grave. But after the duel , She will be gone Gallery File:Eva_in_Peril.png|Eva being abused by Mario. File:Picture_33.png Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- es:Eva en peligro Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption